


Supergirl? More like Super-slut

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, I was way too horny when I wrote this, Kinda fucked up really, Mind Control, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: Whilst roaming National City on Patrol for criminals, Supergirl comes across a strange crime scene, and an even stranger reaction from the victim. Eventually finding out too late that the criminal she's facing has extremely powerful mind control powers, forcing anyone he talks to obey whatever he says, for as long as he wants. This doesn't end up well for our blonde haired Kryptonian, but for the criminal on the other hand...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Supergirl? More like Super-slut

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is gonna be a weird one, I'll just try to simplify this as much as possible, I was horny af when I wrote this shit, looking back at it with a (somewhat) clean mind, I'm cringing internally thinking I wrote such a lackluster piece of work, at least, in comparison to my other pieces. I decided to cut it short, but if enough people give me enough reason to continue with this piece I will, reluctantly, do so.

Supergirl soared through the skies of National City, on her usual patrol. Looking out for crimes that may need her intervention. When she finally felt sure that there might just not be any crimes that have not been dealt with that night, she hears a woman shrieking from across the city, before the shrieking suddenly stops. Worried about a potential murder, she rushes to the scene, but what she finds at her arrival isn't a murder, but another crime entirely, but there was something strange about it. But not willing to just watch any longer, she rushes down towards crime scene which involved a man raping a woman, who seemed to be, enjoying it? Supergirl wasn't entirely sure, she was sure the scream was from her, but what was currently happening was contradicting what she had thought to be a crime. Nevertheless, she lands, intending to put a stop whatever was going on, although that would be a grave mistake on her part, as she would soon come to learn.

"Get away from her, you filthy sicko!" Supergirl calls out, confident that her presence and voice alone would be enough to make any petty criminal flee in terror.

"Is that who I think it is?" the criminal says, starting turning his attention away from his current victim.

"Yeah, it's Supergirl, and I said to get away from that woman you creep!" She didn't know why she answered his question first, but she payed no attention to that.

The criminal surprisingly laughed in a maniacal and somewhat unsettling manner for a few moments after Supergirl finishes speaking 

"Oh today must be my lucky day," the criminal says, now fully turning his attention to Supergirl his pants still down and his cock still fully erect. 

"You," he barks at the woman he was just violating, "put your skirt down and get in the car"

Strangely enough the woman follows his commands, 

"What did you do to her?" Supergirl yells at the criminal,

"Oh it's nothing sweetie, just what I'm about to do to you," the criminal says as he begins to pull his pants up.

"Not if you don't get the chance" Supergirl states, as she readies herself to charge and knock down the criminal.

"Now you just stay right there Supergirl" he says.

Strangely enough, Supergirl stops wanting to charge at the criminal, not even wanting to move at all, to her dismay and confusion. 

"What did you just do to me?" Supergirl demands

The criminal laughs again, "You think I'll tell you right away? and how haven't you already figured it out, is your skull as thick as your ass?"

Supergirl gasps "How dare y-"

"Quiet, not another word until we reach our destination." 

Supergirl tries to protest, but her mouth feels like it's sealed shut

The criminal laughs at Supergirl's futile attempts to speak, he then walks to the car that the woman was still sitting obediently in,

"Get in the driver's seat, and drive to the warehouse in the North eastern section of town, when you get there, go to the basement and wait for me and my cock like the good little slut you are. Oh, and don't stop for anyone that knows you, if you get stopped by cops, forget everything that happened ever since we met"

Supergirl watches, deeply unsettled as the woman begins to drive off in the direction she was instructed to and likely still following every command that the criminal gave her.

As he walks back into the alley, approaching Supergirl, he spanks her ass, but feels unsatisfied, due to her not having moved or even reacted to hi,.

"huh, so this super-strength thing is gonna be an issue, I guess it'll be useful for some things, but not when using you as a slut," the criminal states, and after a short moment of thought, he spoke to Supergirl again "from now on, whenever I physically interact with you, you'll treat me as someone who's two times your strength, understood, slut?"

Against her will, Supergirl nods her head, then sharply recoils as the criminal spanks her ass again with seemingly impossible strength.

"Nice," the criminal said, grinning maniacally, "Now then, fly us safely to the warehouse I sent the other slut to, when we get there, we'll continue with this, you'll enjoy that, won't you slut?"

Supergirl eagerly nodded, but as she took of, a part her mind was telling her that this was all wrong, although, that part of her mind was slowly fading away.

Whilst they soared through the air, the criminal began to gloat aloud

"Oh, I must be the luckiest man alive right now, I've got the greatest combination of power and beauty, all in a single whore, who's now mine to control." 

Supergirl's feeling of unease while still there, was slowly fading away, as she felt oddly and unnaturally pleased that the criminal had called her powerful and beautiful, and was honored to be called a whore by him.

"Alright you little slut, now, I'm going to allow you to open your mouth, but only to kiss me, you'll not try to bite my tongue, and you'll enjoy it, because you're my slut now, aren't you?" the criminal said 

Supergirl opened her mouth, but no words would come out, so she just nodded her head once more. The criminal pushed his lips against hers, and Supergirl felt as though her insides melted, as she experienced the best feeling she had ever felt in her life as the criminal continued to kiss her roughly, but she didn't care how rough it was, as it simply felt so good to her to matter.

As the two arrived at the clearly worn and abandoned warehouse, the criminal led Supergirl inside, and down into the basement, where she saw many young, beautiful females, all indulging themselves in various lewd activities. Some were making out, a few were pleasuring themselves, and pair were straight up having sex, all of them were naked or wore highly revealing and skimpy clothing, and as soon as any of them saw the criminal, they regarded him as "Master", and squealed in joy when welcoming him back.

Now sitting on a chair with Supergirl standing before him, the criminal bluntly commands her, "kneel"

Once again, Supergirl does as she's commanded to, but now having a strange feeling of excitement when obeying the criminal

"Now, for starters," he continues, "you will never and have never considered harming me in any way, and will and have always done anything in your power to protect me."

Supergirl nodded, wondering why he needed to tell her that, she would never think of doing anything to harm to... calling him a criminal would be rude to someone she'd sworn to protect as long as she could remember, so she didn't know exactly what she should call him.

"Now, you may speak, but only to respond to my questions, and you will regard me as 'Master' from now on. If you're a good slut, I'll let you experience a bit of my cock, you'd like that wouldn't you slut?" her master stated

"Yes Master," Supergirl responded, the title of Master made more sense to her, and the thought of experiencing her master's cock in her, even for a moment, put her mind in a state of utter bliss imagining it.

"Alright then slut," he said, handing her a piece of paper, "I want you to write down the name of everyone you used to care about, and their addresses, so that I can brainwash them to forget about you, because you only want me and my cock, and that's all you've ever wanted right?"

"Y- Yes Master" Supergirl spurts out, unable to contain her everlasting longing for her master and his cock that she had from the moment she met him. Messily writing down the names of all the insignificant nobodies that she had never even cared about in her life.

"Good," her master said, "now slut, tell me your real name."

There was a short pause from Supergirl, a small part of her resurfaced again, screaming out to her that this was all wrong, and that she should leave this place as soon as possible, but she wondered why she would ever want to leave such a wonderful place, and more importantly, why she would ever even consider leaving her glorious master and his amazing cock, she quickly shut away those thoughts from her mind.

"My name is Kara Zor-El, Master," She answered, "But I use the surname Danvers to fit in with humans"

"To fit in with humans?" her master asked, "So you're an alien then, you look human enough to me, you still have the same sexual organs right?"

"Yes, I am an alien master," Supergirl answered. "and I do have the same sexual organs as any human female"

"Good to know," her master stated, "from now on, you will answer me when ever I call any of these names: Kara, slut, whore, alien, and my personal favorite, Super-slut"

"Yes, I will master," she said, as she squirmed in excitement at the sound of her given name coming out of her master's mouth, as well him twisting her superhero title to his liking.

"Now, finally my last question Super-slut, an this will decide whether you're a good slut or not" her master said, "Do you love me and my cock with all of your being, and are you worth anything more than a whore who will be fucked by me forever?"

"Yes, I do love you and your cock with all of my being master," Supergirl replies "and No master, I'm nothing more than your filthy cock whore who would gladly be fucked by you every day if you wanted."

"Good answer Super-slut. Now then, let's get down to business shall we?" her master says as he starts to unzip his pants


End file.
